


Bees on the Edge

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Just some pre-lunch exercises with the Bees.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	Bees on the Edge

_Almost there. Almost... there!_ Yang kept her eyes fixed on Blake. She was so close. Ignoring the pounding in her ears, the narrowing of her vision, Yang made one final push-

  
"Tag!"

  
-Blake triggered her Semblance, and Yang's fingers only swiped through her afterimage. Overbalanced, she tumbled to the ground. Her muscle memory took over, and she tucked into a roll. But she stayed low coming out of it, slamming her fist into the turf, more to vent frustration than kill her momentum. 

  
"You're getting a lot closer." Blake had spun around and come back closer - but still out of reach. Yang had managed to tag her when she'd strayed too close during an unofficial pause like this.

  
Yang tried not to apply that to their relationship - whatever it was - as a whole. But it fit too well for her to ignore it. She nodded in response to Blake, shoving her anger away into a closet. "Can we just jog for a bit? Pause the game?" Yang could still hear the edge of anger in her voice, and started bricking up the closet. _It's just a game. And also speed practice for me._

  
"Sure." Blake nodded off to her left. "Want to actually jog on the track? Velvet's doing laps."

  
Nodding, Yang staggered to her feet and led the way. They'd been at this for over an hour, and before that, they'd had team practice. With Weiss _and_ Ruby all nervous because of the Vytal Tournament. So much for a lazy Sunday. 

  
Especially when she had a pile of homework waiting for her back in the room. It wasn't _hard_ , but Yang begrudged how much time it took up. **Especially** since Blake had to go off and run her study groups. Yang couldn't exactly ask her _not_ to do that; it was how Blake made the extra lien for her smutty novel addiction. 

  
But it was just Yang and Zwei in the room, then. Because Ruby had practically married the small units tactics section in the library, and Weiss split her time between the library, study groups, and interrupting what moments Yang could find with Blake.

  
And then they had evening practice. At least Ruby had figured out that evening practice was better for practicing what they already knew, not trying new things, messing them up, and going to bed frustrated.

  
Reaching the track, Yang set a nice, even pace. Nothing ridiculous, just enough to keep her heart-rate up. Blake fell in easily beside her. As they started the first curve, she asked, "Are you alright?"

  
_Of course she noticed. Blake's sensitive to stuff like this. Of course she is. It was a survival skill for her._

  
"Yeah. Just... all the extra practices for the Vytal Tournament are stressing me out."

  
"Oh." They kept jogging, and when they reached the next straightaway, she said, "I'd ask if you want to do something, but I'm busy all today."

  
"I've got homework anyway."

  
"Yeah. Me too."

  
Velvet caught up to them, slowing her pace and falling in on Yang's other side. "What are you two doing out here? I usually only see Ruby on the track."

  
Yang shrugged. "Extra training."

  
"Oh, was that what you two were doing on the obstacle course? It looked like tag."

  
Yang didn't even have to look to hear Blake's smile. "It was. Adds a bit of competition."

  
"You didn't seem to swap very often."

  
"Blake's better at it." Fortunately, Yang was pretty sure the edge in her voice had gone away entirely.

  
"I should try that with Fox. He's always complaining about how boring running is." Yang exchanged looks with Blake. Yang knew she hadn't ever heard Fox say a word, and it looked like Blake hadn't either.

  
Blake changed the subject. "How did your heavenly bodies project turn out?"

  
"Oh. Great! Thanks for asking."

  
_Right, the project that had Velvet **somehow** persuade half the class to get mostly naked for her camera. Including me and Blake._ "So, when can we see it?" Yang couldn't wait to check it out. Especially certain Blake-shaped celestial bodies.

  
"Um. Well... Professor Godgyfu liked it so much, she got me to submit it to a gallery down in Vale. And they accepted it. It'll go up with the rest of their Fall collection, after the Vytal Festival is over."

  
_Great, now my breasts are literally on display in an art gallery. Dad will be **thrilled** to hear that._ Yang darted a glance at Blake, wondering how she was taking it.

  
Velvet had seen Blake's face too, apparently. "Oh, sorry, don't worry, Blake! I know you have a thing about not wanting to have your face shown. It isn't." Yang kind of doubted Velvet knew the whole story, White Fang and all, but if Blake had told anyone outside of RWBY and JNPR, Velvet was a definite possibility. Apart from Sun and Neptune, obviously, though Yang wasn't sure that Neptune had really gotten the whole thing explained to him. Or if he'd remember it, if it had been. Too busy drooling over Weiss. Or Pyrrha. Or Nora. Or anyone female enough for him. 

  
Yang was vaguely aware of Velvet explaining her project, how she'd transformed everyone's heads into celestial bodies with image editing, and made sure that no one was actually in _their_ colors, and the important part was that Blake was doing her breathing trick, and also not really paying attention anymore.

  
"Hey, Blake, water break?"

  
She nodded, and they peeled away towards the water shack. Yang smiled and waved at Velvet as she sped back up to her ground-eating pace, trying not hate her. She handed Blake a cup of water, and got one for herself. Took a sip and listened to Blake slowly and deliberately breathe in, pause, and breathe out.

  
"I know, it's silly." Blake took a drink. "It's not like the White Fang goes to art galleries. But some people don't need to see my face to recognize me."

  
"We can talk to Velvet. Or I can, if you don't want to."

  
"Yang, she got into a gallery. That's _huge_. I can't take that away from her, just because I _might_ be recognized by the _one_ person who can recognize me from my butt."

  
_She does have an ass worth memorizing._ Yang resisted the urge to lean back and take a look. Because she hadn't memorized it. Yet. Even though Blake had leggings on, and Yang had just spend the better part of an hour chasing after it. It really wasn't the time for that.

  
"Okay. It's your call." Yang drained the tiny cup, and tossed it into the recycling bin with the others. "Want to keep jogging? I don't know if I'm good for any more tag."

  
"Maybe one more lap? I need to review everything before I try to teach it to people. That's going to be my lunchtime reading."

  
Blake did seem to be mostly recovered. Not that she really had obvious tells besides her breathing trick. Just going really still, and her eyes dilating. From what Yang had pieced together, she'd very deliberately learned to hide her panic. Because the alternative... well, it was literally the stuff of Blake's nightmares. 

  
Blowing out a breath, Yang broke into a trot, back onto the track. Turned her head slightly, making sure - Blake caught up and gave her a little smile.

  
Yang ventured a joke. "I guess we're officially works of art?"

  
Blake just shook her head, still smiling. 

  
"Come on, Blake, the Bellabooty deserves to be immortalized."

  
_Oh heck. I said that out loud._

  
_Wow, Blake's getting red._

  
"Um. I-" _Say **something**._ "Apparently, multiple people call your butt that. I came up with it on my own, but apparently, so did Velvet. Or maybe Coco." _Maybe I could have said something else. Like, 'I like dogs' or 'What color is the sky today?' Literally anything else._

  
Yang was pretty sure if Blake got any more embarrassed, she would leave one of her shadows behind.

  
"If it makes you feel any better, someone at Signal wrote a poem called Yoobies, about my breasts. You know," Yang broke it apart with her hands, "'Yang's boobies.' So I had to put up with my friends commenting on that for a few years."

  
"Seriously, 'bellabooty'?" At least Blake could talk again.

  
" **The** Bellabooty. Your butt deserves a 'The.' It's very fancy. My yoobies didn't get a 'the.'"

  
"All I want to do is finish this lap, and then go buy a coat. Or a cloak, or a cape, or some kind of butt concealment. No one ever talks about Ruby's ass."

  
_Heck, I hope not._ "I will literally beg you not to hide your magnificence from the world." _And me. Mostly me._

  
Blake shot her a glare. "I'll make a deal with you. One, you find the Yoobies poem for me. Two, you don't cover up your yoobies, I don't hide the Bellabooty."

  
"Deal." _Aaaaaaaaaaargh, now I have to find that stupid thing._ "It's amazingly bad. You'll hate it."

  
"I'll take that risk."


End file.
